Matchmaker
by pinkmuffinz
Summary: Ino has a crush on Shikamaru, but he's dating Temari. What she doesn't know is that Temari and Sakura have a plan to get them together...Shikaino, of course!


**Hey, I'm back! Ok, I can't upload my next chapters for my other stories, but I finished this one shot, soo…**

**Please send a review!**

**

* * *

**

Ino and Shikamaru were gathering their weapons after sparring with each other. They were the only ones on that training ground that morning.

"Hey, Shikamaru! Can you help me form a plan to go out with a guy I like?" Ino was happy.

Shikamaru, even if he was the smart genius of the Rookie 9, still didn't know that Ino formed a crush on him when Sasuke and Sakura started dating.

"No, Ino. I have to get ready for a date with Temari. You know how that troublesome woman is- always nagging me," he sighed.

Shikamaru walked away, not noticing the pained expression on Ino's face. She looked down sadly after he was out of hearing distance.

"So you really do like her, huh, Shikamaru?" she smiled to herself, thinking of someone who was just as smart as Shikamaru.

* * *

"Forehead-girl, you gotta help me! You don't know how horrible it feels when he's going out with one of my best girlfriends!" Ino cried to Sakura.

She was at the at Sasuke's house, where Sakura currently lived. Of course, Sasuke was sitting right there, mad that someone had interrupted his make out session with Sakura. The said girl sat on his lap, fidgeting nervously at Ino's emotional breakdown.

"W-Well, Ino, you could always come out clean and tell him your true feelings for him. That's how Sasuke and I got together, remember?" Sakura suggested.

"But it's not the same! It was really obvious how Sasuke liked you, and he wasn't that much of a best friend to you! Shikamaru and I have been friends ever since we were first born...I can't fall in love with my best friend; it breaks all the rules of love!" Ino let out another sob.

"You're a kunoichi, Ino-pig. Be stronger about this, at least! Well, then, tell Temari."

"Alright, Sakura-chan. I'll tell Temari, but only because we're friends, okay?"

With that, Ino stomped out of the Uchiha's house.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think she'll be okay?" Sakura asked.

The raven haired man shrugged.

* * *

Temari looked at Ino's crying form heading to her hotel. What Ino didn't know was that a certain lazy shinobi was there, standing behind the bathroom door with his chakra hidden.

"Ino-chan! You look like a mess! Why don't you come on inside?" Temari said, concerned. She inwardly smirked, thinking how perfect her plan to make one of the best couples happen.

"T-Temari, I know you like Shika-kun, but I really love him, too," Ino finally confessed after ten minutes.

Shika's eyes widened..._Why didn't she tell me before? How did Dad get together with Mom? Women are so troublesome..._he thought.

"I know that, Ino-chan. Now why don't you just step into the bathroom and wash your face off before you go home? I don't want my best friend to step out of this suite looking like she got run over!" Temari smirked. She was a wonderful matchmaker!

"Ok," Ino said.

As soon as she stepped into the bathroom, however, the door locked behind her and someone fell on top of her.

_Shikamaru?_ Ino was really surprised.

The man got off of her and grabbed her shoulders. Why didn't you tell me earlier, Ino?" He looked serious, no longer surrounded by the lazy aura.

"I-I didn't think you'd feel the same way...It's not like with Sasuke with you...With him, so many years ago, I knew he would reject me...I was never sure with you," Ino explained.

"Women are so troublesome. Let's do something while we're still locked in here, okay?" he mumbled.

"S-Sure, Shika-kun," Ino blushed.

* * *

Outside, a group of girls eavesdropped on them, giggling like there was no tomorrow.

"We did awesome, Temari-chan," Sakura said, giving her Temari a high-five.

"Yup, I feel so proud!" Temari chuckled.

* * *

**This is my first Shikaino fanfic...Tell me what you think!**

**Good? Bad? Awesome? Terrible?**

**pinkmuffinz**


End file.
